X-cised Scenes
by the mean spleen
Summary: Sorry 'bout the title, couldn't resist it. This is an ancient story that I rediscovered recently.


The whole universe belongs to Marvel and maybe Fox and possibly Brian Singer. Let the lawyers figure it out.

X-Men – The Deleted Scenes (Pt1/ )

For the sake of pacing, it's often necessary to remove certain scenes or even parts of scenes to make a movie work better. Those that have seen the DVD version of the movie will have seen certain scenes that suffered this very fate. Most of them seem to deal with the fact that Bobby has got a thang for Rogue and as this isn't really important part of the movie it got the heave-ho. Thus it was left to fan-fic writers to imagine the situation between them or rather speculate further on things between that old fellow and her. 

Anyway, what follows are other scenes that didn't make it for reasons that will be discussed forthwith.

(1)

Interior: Senate Building

Senator Kelly

Ladies and gentlemen, the truth is that mutants are very real and they are among us. We must know who they are and above all, we must know what they can do.

_He leaves the podium looking very smug and happy with himself. On the balcony above, a man in the shadows leaves, watched by Charles Xavier. He can visibly see the change of mood in the room and detects the change of mood in his student who is on the floor of the senate. He decides to leave, knowing what's coming. Dr. Jean Grey narrows her eyes at the departing senator and concentrates for a moment before reaching for something beneath her notes on the podium._

_ _

Jean Grey:

Senator?

Senator:

Yes, Dr Gre-

_The Senator turns to look at her and is startled when a fresh cream pie lands squarely in his face, guided by her telekinetic powers. Senator Kelly's right hand man, Henry Guyrich, immediately hands a similar cream pie to his boss, who hurls it immediately at the ducking Dr. Grey. Soon the whole place is covered by cream as pies are launched from all directions. _

_Outside, Professor Xavier follows the man from the shadows…_

The "Senate Food Fight" was ultimately dropped for financial considerations. It was decided that the vast sums of money used in producing the SFX for the food fight would be better spent elsewhere, namely on Storm's wig. Money well spent indeed.

Exterior: Nameless Bar, Alaska.

_The young girl (Rogue) exits the truck and follows the burly driver over to the drinking establishment. He nods in a familiar manner at the man who stands stamping his feet in the snow trying to fight off the cold. Upon seeing the approaching girl he immediately stops stamping and adopts a typical authoritarian stance (you'd know it if you saw it)_

Doorman:

Can I help you miss?

Rogue:

Ah was just going inside for a drink.

_He looks at her suspiciously for a moment._

Doorman:

And what age are you?

Rogue:

Pardon me?

Doorman:

Unless you're old enough, you won't be drinking here. You got ID?

Rogue:

Ah…No. No Ah don't.

Doorman:

Well then, not tonight, I'm afraid.

The "Doorman Scene" was dropped for the simple reason that if they left it in, the story would end there, which wouldn't sell many tickets. Anyway, the makers assumed that everyone would realise that a young girl would have absolutely no problem getting into a bar in the middle of nowhere where men beat each other to a pulp for the entertainment of others. No problem at all.

Interior: Academy, Xavier's Study

Logan:

What is this place?

_We see various views of the school including the students at work and play. _

Xavier (VO):

Anonymity is a mutant's first defence against the world's hostility. To the public we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first students. I protected them, thought them to control their powers and in time teach others to do the same. The students are mostly runaways, frightened, alone. Some with gifts so extreme they've become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend Rogue; incapable of physical of human contact, probably for the rest of her life. And yet here she is with others her own age, learning, being accepted, not feared. 

_Just as the "funny" incident with St. John and Bobby finishes, we see the entire student body gathered out in front of the main building, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand (or glove as the case may be) slowly swaying from side to side. Jubilee steps forward, hands clasping a 10 x 8 picture of Xavier and starts singing the opening verse to "He's got the whole world in his hands". Slowly the rest of the students join in. In the penultimate chorus, we break into an elaborate dance number culminating in a display of mutant powers. _

_ _

Along with many of Bobby's scenes with Rogue, the "We love Xavier" musical number was one of the principle scenes dropped from the finished film. It was shot but ultimately deemed unnecessary as the voice over by Xavier was thought enough to show just how great the place was. This scene may make the special director's cut rumoured to be coming out (sometime)

This is just a few of the scenes left out of the first half of the movie. Look out in the future for other deleted scenes such as the "Missing Mission Brief" scene with Gambit, the "Logan Crashes The Bike at Speed" scene, the infamous "Ticket Inspector" scene and the "Just How Long Is Your Tongue" scene.

Keep it frosty.


End file.
